Aceita um pouco mais de chá?
by Mannuela Sato
Summary: Remus partiu, ele sempre esteve preparado para partir. Sirius ficou, mas foi atrás dele. Fim de noite de lua cheia, Você aceita um pouco mais de chá?, foi tudo o que Sirius pôde lhe perguntar. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter é propriedade de JK Rowling. E a história que engatilhou a escritura dessa fanfic não é minha. Pertence, originalmente, a um doujinshi/fanzine de Harry Potter, cuja autora, perdoem-me, não sei o nome. Letra e melodia da música 'Com açúcar, com afeto' também não me pertencem.

**Aviso:** Slash. E o adjetivo 'sentida', da música, foi passado para o masculino por mim, para se adequar melhor ao contexto da história. A música foi 'cortada e colada' em um determinado momento, também pelo motivo de coerência contextual; nada grave.

* * *

_Com açúcar, com afeto  
Fiz seu doce predileto  
Pra você parar em casa_

_Qual o quê  
Com seu terno mais bonito  
Você sai, não acredito  
Quando diz que não se atrasa_

_Quando a noite enfim lhe cansa  
Você vem feito criança  
Pra chorar o meu perdão_

_Qual o quê  
Diz pra eu não ficar sentido  
Diz que vai mudar de vida  
Pra agradar meu coração_

_E ao lhe ver assim, cansado  
Maltrapilho e maltratado  
Ainda quis me aborrecer_

_Qual o quê  
Logo vou esquentar seu prato  
Dou um beijo em seu retrato  
E abro meus braços pra você_

* * *

_Foi um erro, uma trivialidade._

_Eu... Me machuquei de uma forma horrível._

_E isso foi tudo._

Remus estava sentado, segurando fracamente a xícara de chá já fria, acorrentado pelos pulsos e calcanhares.

_Não foi nada._

_O cachorro negro foi mordido pelo lobo durante a lua cheia._

_Mas, dessa vez, as feridas foram mais profundas._

Sirius estava sentado numa cadeira, apoiado nas costas de madeira, seus olhos fixos em Remus.

_Geralmente minhas feridas cicatrizam antes d'ele acordar._

_Mas dessa vez eu me confundi com o feitiço e levei um pouco mais de tempo,_

As garras de um lobo eram feitas para ferir mortalmente. Sirius não iria nunca dizer nada para Remus, mas, daquela vez, as garras quase cumpriram sua utilidade existencial.

_e_

Seu ombro ardia, mas o que mais ardeu foram os olhos castanhos de Remus queimando contra sua pele sangrenta. Sirius sabia que não era uma imagem bonita.

_ele me viu._

_Eu era o único ali que estava sangrando até a alma pelas feridas,_

Remus levantou seus olhos para os deles. Sirius não sabia o que ele pensava, e isso o enlouquecia.

_ele era o único ali que tinha nos olhos expressivos um rastro flamejante de dor._

_Então seus olhos se acalmaram de repente._

Remus caminhou serenamente até o cesto de roupas, pegando-o em seus braços.

-Você deveria pôr o lobo em suas correntes - foi tudo o que ele disse.

A manhã após a fase mais exuberante da lua - a lua cheia - passou.

Então tudo o que Sirius pôde ouvir foram os passos calmos de Remus porta afora, enquanto seu ombro ainda ardia numa dor silenciosa.

_Se ele tivesse visto a dor que sangrava dentro de mim, ele não teria me deixado. Teria?_

_Então ele deixou o quarto, Remus sempre esteve preparado para partir._

_Mas doeu mesmo assim..._

Sirius fechou os olhos e veio em sua mente o dia em que ele fora para a cozinha, para fazer para Remus qualquer coisa que fosse com suas próprias mãos.

O resultado fora um macarrão refogado ao alho e óleo, algo comestível, pelos deuses.

Mas Remus sorria, enquanto enrolava os fios molhados de óleo no garfo.

-Está muito bom - disse gentilmente, e Sirius sentiu que não podia ser mais feliz.

_Por mais que tentássemos,_

Um dos tantos beijos consentidos que compartilharam veio aos seus lábios.

_nada nunca mudou._

Os poucos pertences que ele preservava sempre haviam se mantido dentro da mala de couro velha, e eu nunca cheguei a me importar.

O casaco marrom continuava pendurada, e a mala, encostada na parede.

_Então um dia eu acordei,_

-Remus? Bom dia!

_e sua mala e seu casaco haviam desaparecido._

Sirius enlouqueceu de raiva.

_As roupas,_

Pegou o pedaço de papel que estava na mesa.

_os pertences,_

Leu-o em dois segundos.

_haviam sido deixados para trás._

_Assim como eu._

"Não nos veremos por um tempo. Estou lhe devolvendo as coisas das quais me apossei.

Obrigado,

Remus."

_E então eu saí à procura dele._

O Bar Blueberry era um dos bares de uma cidade pequena que havia a muitas milhas de onde Sirius morava.

_Eventualmente, eu o encontrei._

Remus tomava um whisky quando seus olhos se encontraram com as orbes selvagens de Sirius. Aqueles olhos que o faziam tremer...

_Tirei a carta do meu bolso; a rasguei bem em sua frente._

Sirius o pegara pelos braços e o levara de volta para seu lado, à outras milhas de distância.

Remus foi, sem dizer uma palavra.

_Remus veio comigo._

_E por causa dessa experiência tão "doce", por meses seguintes eu não me senti vivendo realmente._

_Toda manhã meus pensamentos se paralisavam, e eu parava meus olhos na mala velha de couro encostada na parede._

Sem Remus saber, Sirius contava silenciosamente os dias até a próxima lua cheia.

_Então, numa manhã, quando faltavam 4 dias para a lua cheia, eu acordei em pânico._

_Pulei e fui comprovar que a mala de couro não estava mais lá;_

Seu coração voltou a bater.

_mas estava__._

"A comida está quase acabando, Sirius. Fui fazer compras na cidade mais próxima.

P.s.: Sim, a comida realmente está acabando, pode ir lá na dispensa comprovar. Eu não fugi, Sirius.

Moony"

Um pedaço minúsculo de papel, que Sirius guardou apertado em suas mãos pelos próximos 4 dias sem Remus.

Dia 11.

_O tamanho da lua._

Dia 12.

_O tamanho da lua._

Dia 13.

_O tamanho da lua._

_Eu tinha certeza que ele não voltaria,_

-Desculpe por ter demorado tanto.

_então ele voltou, com os braços cheios de compras._

Remus abastecia a dispensa com todo o novo estoque de comidas dos mais vários tipos, quando Sirius percebeu um pacote intocado, deixado silenciosamente de lado por Remus.

Alguns minutos depois, quando tinha acabado de arrumar a comida na dispensa, Remus, sem dizer uma palavra, pegou cuidadosamente aquele pacote misterioso. Sirius ficou alarmado quando Moony o olhou tão intensamente, e sentou-se a sua frente na mesa, empurrando o pacote.

-Pra que isso? - Sirius perguntou, os olhos vagos no "presente" recebido.

-Abra - foi sua resposta.

Sirius estava com medo de abrir... E não importava o quão deplorável temer era para ele e seu orgulho, Sirius estava realmente apavorado. Então, engolindo todo o seu temor, sentindo-o passar como uma bola de pêlos por sua garganta, suas mãos se movimentaram inconscientemente até o pacote. Puxou com suavidade a fita que mantia o pacote fechado, e tudo o que se pôde ouvir foi o barulho seco do papel se abrindo. Uma caixa metálica, não muito grande, foi revelada diante aos olhos de Sirius.

_Que diabos..._

Um estalo e ele ficou profundamente chocado ao perceber o que era aquilo. Não, não, acorde Sirius, claro que não é..., ele dizia para si mesmo, mas não restava dúvidas quanto ao conteúdo daquela caixa de metal. _Lobo maldito_, e abriu a caixa sem cuidado algum. Um barulho alto se ergueu quando o metal colidiu com a madeira da mesa.

Uma arma, um punhal, e uma caixa de madeira repleta de balas reluzindo prateadas sob a lua.

Sirius pegou uma bala da caixinha. De repente se perguntou como Remus teria conseguido aquilo, já que onde moravam não existia comércio, e a cidade mais próxima com vida inteligente era realmente um tanto longe.

_Por isso toda essa demora..._

Era tudo de prata pura. Ele só não esperava que Remus tivesse sequer a mínima esperança de que Sirius usasse aquilo contra ele.

-Obrigado - agradeceu Sirius secamente. - Mas decidi levar em consideração o que você me disse uma vez.

Sirius tirou do armário correntes de prata, estendendo-as até a visão de Remus.

_Ele ficou um pouco surpreso, mas logo me deu um meio sorriso._

_Estendeu seus pulsos para mim, e acorrentei seus braços com ódio pulsando dentro das minhas veias._

Era quase hora.

-Aceita um pouco mais de chá?

-Oh não, obrigado - ele sorriu. - E já está quase na hora.

_E,_

-É.

_a transformação começou._

_Eu sabia que ele era um lobisomem... Sempre o soube, por 20 anos._

_Mas eu podia contar numa mão as vezes que eu o havia visto se transformando na minha forma humana. Não acho que eu tenha conseguido ver sem desviar meus olhos dele, para não ver a dor, a dor nos olhos daquele a quem eu mais amava..._

E quando Sirius moveu seus olhos corajosamente na direção de Remus,

_Um gigante lobo prateado parado em suas correntes, era o que ele era._

havia um lobo olhando-o, no lugar onde deveria estar seu amante. Então era aquilo que a poção fazia, Sirius pensou vagamente.

"-Sirius, pense nisso, - a lua cheia brilhava por trás dos vidros da janela, iluminando James Potter - por que nosso Moony tem medo da lua?

-Porque ele se transforma num lobisomem durante a lua cheia, é claro! - foi a resposta imediata de um Sirius intrigado.

-...é porque ele é humano - James respondeu sua própria pergunta, ignorando a manifestação de Sirius. - É uma regra natural de que lobos cacem suas presas em ordem de sobrevivência. E os humanos são as presas do lobisomem."

Sirius colocou lentamente a bala de prata num dos buracos da arma. O metal era pesado e frio.

"-Apenas as pessoas os temem e pensam que são monstros ensandecidos.

-James..?

-Se sua alma fosse o de um lobisomem, você não teria nada a temer. De fato, você seria feliz, - garantiu James de forma hipnótica - na noite em que você estivesse liberto de todos as condições éticas humanas impostas, seguindo apenas o seu instinto. A fragrância doce do sangue - a lua se tornava cada vez mais assustadora, em todo seu esplendor. - O deleite do som da carne sendo estraçalhada... É a vibração mais linda, a valsa com a melodia mais sedutora...

-...Para com isso, James! - interrompeu Sirius. - Não insulte Remus dessa forma... Remus... Remus é humano!

-Oh, é verdade - James sorriu. - Remus é humano."

Sirius ainda sentia o metal frio em contato com sua pele. A arma pesava.

"-Nós o fizemos humano" - a voz de James ecoava em sua cabeça.

-Nem o céu nem o inferno vão te condenar - sussurrou Sirius, lembrando das palavras de James naquele dia. - Os únicos que vão condenar lobisomens como você...

Sirius levantou a arma lentamente, parando-a com o cano diretamente apontado para a cabeça do lobo Remus, que permaneceu em sua posição inicial, impassível.

-São os humanos - sentiu o frio do cano de metal em sua têmpora direita. Um movimento em falso e sua cabeça iria explodir; era tão simples e fácil.

Reação imediata; o lobo Remus grunhiu, mostrando seus caninos brancos e ferozes. Quando Sirius ameaçou puxar o gatilho em sua cabeça, o lobo Remus se agitou ferozmente em suas correntes de prata.

Remus sustentou seu olhar. Ele era tão lindo.

-Eu vou puxar o gatilho - disse Sirius suavemente. O lobo Remus se desesperou.

Então Sirius o fez, e ele não sabia se a bala seria disparada ou não.

Um uivo cortante e infinitamente triste e feroz silvou no ar, cortando-o como se fosse manteiga.

Os olhos de Sirius se encheram d'água.

"-Nós o prendemos com amor - disse James. - Remus nunca vai ser um lobisomem."

-Nunca vai ser um lobisomem...

"Nós o prendemos nas correntes da 'humanidade'."

A lua vai mergulhar de novo, e o sol vai nascer de novo.

Mas os pecados nunca serão apagados, ou queimados, mesmo assim.

O sol nascia.

_Moony..._

_Você sabe qual é o nosso pecado?_

_Nós te tornamos um ser que só pode ser contaminado com a dor. Você é humano. Nós te fizemos humano._

_Entretanto, será que você pode..._

O sol inundou com seus raios todo o quarto, e Remus, Sirius viu, era Remus novamente.

_Nos perdoar?_

Remus levantou os olhos cruelmente adoráveis para ele, e lá tinha dor, tinha amargura... Lá estava a prova de que seu Remus era um ser humano. _Seu _humano, pensou Sirius.

A figura de Remus Lupin, brilhando com o sol, estava lá, bela e irreal, olhando para ele.

Um sorriso brincava em seus lábios.

_Eu não posso parar de desejar que você seja humano,_

Sirius envolveu a face de Sirius com suas mãos, olhando fundo em seus olhos dourados.

_Mesmo que seja por minha inacreditável arrogância... Minha arrogância humana._

-Bem vindo de volta, Moony - sorriu ele, levando seus lábios aos de Remus.

O sol aquecia o quarto escuro e sem luz que era o quarto de Sirius e Remus.

A lua cheia iria demorar pra voltar.

-Você aceita um pouco mais de chá, Remus?

-Claro...


End file.
